The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of spurge, an ornamental plant that is suitable for use in container, rock garden, or as a groundcover in the landscape. The new invention is known botanically as Euphorbia martinii, and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘Waleutiny’.
In December 2000 ‘Waleutiny’ was selected by the inventor, in a cultivated area of Walberton, West Sussex, United Kingdom. The parent is an individual unnamed selection of Euphorbia martinii (unpatented). ‘Waleutiny’ was discovered at the inventor's nursery as a naturally occurring single branch sport on an individual Euphorbia martinii that was growing in a commercial crop of Euphorbia martinii. ‘Waleutiny’ is distinguishable from the parent plant by overall size. Euphorbia martinii is generally described as growing to a height of 60 cm or to a height within the range 45 cm to 75 cm; and a spread of 45 cm to 60 cm. ‘Waleutiny’ achieves a height of approximately 30 cm and ranges in width from 15 cm to 30 cm. When compared with the parent, the leaves and the inflorescence (cyathia) of ‘Waleutiny’ are smaller and in proportion to the parent. In overall appearance, ‘Waleutiny’ resembles a miniature version of the parent Euphorbia martinii. 
The first asexual reproduction of ‘Waleutiny’ was conducted in 2001 by the inventor in a cultivated area of West Sussex within the United Kingdom. The method used for propagation was direct rooting of the excised branch as discovered. Since then the new cultivar named ‘Waleutiny’ has been further asexually propagated by tip and branch cuttings, has been determined stable, firmly fixed, and reproduces true to type in successive generations.